Monroe
The Pegassi Monroe is a rear mid-engine sports classic car featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The design of this car seems to be heavily inspired by the Lamborghini Miura with elements from the Ford GT40 for the front fascia. The tailights are derived from the 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. Performance The Monroe is one of the fastest classic cars in the game, with its speed only being matched by the JB 700, achieving about 207 mph (despite what legendarymotorsport.net states). Acceleration was once best in class (being bested by the Coquette Classic), reaching 60 mph in the 5 second range. Before the addition of the Pigalle, the Monroe had superior braking and handling to all sports-classics, but despite this, traction is still well kept. Braking was not very good even before the Pigalle, but will still stop from its top speed faster than all other non-DLC cars in its class. GTA V Overview Gallery Monroe Gta V Under Front Bonnet.jpg|Monroe under the front bonnet. Monroe,Pegassi.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Monroe_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA V + Online *Can be bought for $490,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. *A silver Monroe can be found rarely driven by the Sentinel XS Driver. Trivia *Curiously, a real life Lamborghini Miura was bought for $490,000 (The same price as the Monroe in Legendary Motorsports) in an auction by the actor Nicolas Cage, being the highest price the model was ever sold for (Excluding the S, SV, and SVJ) . *This is one of four cars that share their names with former US Presidents, the other three being the Jefferson, the Washington and the Roosevelt. *In the beta it shared its rim design with the Willard from GTA IV. *The default radio station of this car is Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * The tires seem to be modern high-performance tires, while the spare tire is a space-saver with wire wheels. * If given the right paint job (and possibly the right crew emblem) from , it will resemble the Yakuza Miara from GTA 2. * The Six Gun muscle rims are as close as you can get to the rims like on the Lamborghini Miura. * It is possible this vehicle was named Monroe after the singer, Matt Monro, who sang the song at the beginning of The Italian Job, which featured an orange Lamborghini Miura (which this vehicle is based on). Cultural References *In the mission Pack Man, the yellow Monroe that had been stolen by Lamar featured a license plate reading "FAST 66", this would be an indication of the year of the car's manufacture (1966). This reflects the first appearance of the Lamborghini Miura P400 Prototype, occurring in 1966 in the Geneva motor show. It could also be a reference to 'Fast 6' aka. the film Fast and Furious 6. See Also *Itali GTO, a car in GTA 1 based on the Lamborghini Miura. *Miara, the Yakuza gang car in GTA 2 based on the Lamborghini Miura. Navigation }} de:Monroe (V) es:Monroe pl:Monroe Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Classics Category:Classic Cars